


触不可及【3】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	触不可及【3】

冬日里和煦的阳光透过窗子洒进房间，柔和地照在姜昇润光裸白皙的背上。慵懒的小猫把脸埋在枕头里，呼吸平稳。蹙了蹙眉，他撑着床坐起来，揉了揉眼，翻身下床，被子从身上滑落。姜昇润赤着足走到客厅，靠着墙懒懒开口，“早。”宋旻浩赤着上身坐在客厅沙发，一只脚蹬在茶几上，翻着今天的报纸，嘴里叼着烟含糊不清地说，“还早呢，都他妈中午了。今天新年，收拾一下，我带你去外面吃饭。”姜昇润羞涩笑了笑，走到衣柜前翻看宋旻浩为他置办的新衣。“看看你之前，穿得跟个土包子似的，赶紧换上。”姜昇润不服气地嘟起嘴，“我从釜山来的，可不就是土包子么…” “哎，我刚跟你说新年快乐，你怎么不搭理我？”宋旻浩嘴闲不住，一边翻着报纸，一边还在碎碎念。姜昇润跑到沙发处，坐在他身侧，轻轻吻了他的嘴角，“新年快乐。”亲完就又跑去衣柜拿着新衣服在身上对着镜子比划，“哎，你说我穿这件好看吗？”宋旻浩被他这轻如羽毛般的吻扫动心弦，他踱步走到镜子前，将人揽在怀里，下巴抵着姜昇润的颈窝，低哑开口道：“我觉得…不穿也挺好…”灵活的手从姜昇润的胸前游移到腰侧，紧接着从内裤边缘滑进去。姜昇润一边笑一边躲，“哎呀别弄我了，昨天被你折腾一晚上了…”宋旻浩将小朋友双手抵在门板上，在他耳边戏谑：“你这说得不对吧？明明是我干了一晚上，你不是还挺舒服的吗？嗯？”尾音上扬，边说着便用下身顶了顶姜昇润。小孩儿脸上立刻飞起两朵红云，耳朵也烧起来。两人又没脸没皮地闹了一会儿，互相交换了一个绵长热烈的吻才作罢。

新年假期结束了，说长也长，说短却短。

长得能让他们天天腻歪在一起纵情声色，却也短得不够让一对年轻的恋人互诉衷肠，畅想未来。

至少姜昇润不止一次想过，他能不能跟宋旻浩有未来，以及宋旻浩想不想跟他有未来。

假期一结束，繁忙的新学期开始了。姜昇润像个陀螺一样转个不停，忙于学业，无暇粘着宋旻浩，只能在偶尔的闲暇时间里去想念那些耳畔厮磨。宋旻浩忙于应付生意，国家低迷的经济走势让他收益锐减，为此他忙得焦头烂额，一股邪火压在心头。他想起来之前在酒吧遇见的一个大学生，便把那人叫到了酒店包间。没跟这人废什么话，他便“不小心”打翻了红酒在那人身上，顺水推舟让他先去洗洗，自己便倚在浴室门口打趣，“都沾了水了，不如把内裤也脱了吧？”那男生还未回话，门铃声却响了，宋旻浩打开门，软乎乎的身体带着寒意与奶香，就这么扑到他怀里，细嫩的脸颊蹭着他的脖颈，“旻浩！我下了课就直接过来了，我好想你…”“老板，这样行吗？”一道年轻的男人声音打断姜昇润的满心旖旎，抬眼看去却看到年轻男子赤条条站在自己面前。宋旻浩脸色极差，这种场面让他顿时也慌了方寸。姜昇润慌忙推开宋旻浩，不敢看他，“啊…看来你还有别的事…我先走了…”他太慌张，难堪得话都说不出，只顾着从这尴尬到极致的境况中逃走。“你先在这儿等着。喂！姜昇润！姜昇润”宋旻浩静默了一秒，转头匆匆对男生撂下一句后便抬脚去追。

酒店走廊幽深，仿佛永无尽头。姜昇润像只受惊的兔子，窜得无影无踪。宋旻浩看不到姜昇润的身影，一路狂奔到电梯处，捉住了惊慌失措的兔子。他一手挡着电梯门，对姜昇润吼道，“来之前也不打声招呼，来了你又跑，你想干什么！” “不干什么，我犯贱呢。赶快回去吧，人家都快浪出火来了！”这句话立刻点燃了宋旻浩的一腔怒火，“姜昇润！你别他妈把自己当成个人物！你去找李昇勋问问，除了我，谁还能给你这么多的钱！”姜昇润睁大双眼，不可置信，“你说那些钱？好！我他妈全还给你行了吧！”电梯门在宋旻浩眼前徐徐关闭，宋旻浩暴跳如雷拍着电梯门大喊：“姜昇润！你跑啊！你跑到哪儿我都能把你抓回来！”


End file.
